


10 Things

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10 Things About A Favorite Ship, Cooking, Discussing First Their Time, Flowers, Gifts, Insecurities, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Museums, Pets, Tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 things about your OTP that aren’t canon.  500 words or less.  Challenge.  I took the liberty of assuming it’s 500 words or less per prompt.  (so 500 or less for each thing about my OTP that isn’t canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Insecurities.

“Sam,” Crowley drawled.

“No. I don’t want to go out tonight.”

Crowley crossed his arms. “You never want to go out,” he sulked.

“We go out all the time. Why would I want to go out when we don’t have to?”

“Come on Sam. Please?”

“I hate going out. Why are you pressing this?”

Crowley couldn’t come up with a good reason for why he wanted to take Sam out so he didn’t reply. 

“Crowley?”

“Nothing. It’s… fine.”

“It’s not fine. Crowley?”

“Why don’t you like going out?”

“No reason. It’s fine Crowley. If you want to go out it’s okay.”

"No. We'll just stay in tonight," Crowley huffed.

“No… explain.”

“You want to know why I want to go out? Fine. I want to show you off. I’m insecure. Does that help,” Crowley growled.

Crowley crossed his arms and sulked.

“Insecure?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Why? “Look at you. Why would you pick me?”

“I don’t understand. Why not you?”

“Look at me. Why would you want to be with me?”

Sam shook his head. “Crowley… I just…” 

“Yes?”

“I love you. Okay? I love you.”

“Really?”

“Yes?”

“Sam?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank me for baby. It’s fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Flowers

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sam muttered. 

“Something’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Leave it alone.”

“Sammy.”

“Damn it. I fucking said leave it alone Crowley.”

“Don’t make me go girly on you and get you flowers.”

“No! No flowers!”

Crowley frowned. “Why not?”

“Nothing. Damn it Crowley. Just drop it.”

“You don’t like flowers?”

“Does it fucking matter?”

“Yes!” Crowley scrubbed his face with his hands. “Sam. If you don’t-”

“I just hate them. Okay?”

“No. Why?”

Sam was silent for a while. “They remind me of death,” he whispered.

Crowley sat stunned.

“They remind me of everyone I lost. I hate getting flowers. Okay?”

“Yes baby. It’s okay.” 

“Just… don’t?”

“Never baby.”

“Thank you baby.”

“Welcome love. Cuddles?”

“I think I’d like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Jealousy

“What the fuck’s your problem?”

“You go out with Dean all the time! Why not me!?”

“I do go out with you too. Crowley? I’m not understanding?”

“Whatever. Just go.”

“No. Baby what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just go.”

“Something’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just leave it,” Crowley pouted.

“Crowley-”

“Drop it Sam. I’m… fine.”

“You’re not fine. What’s wrong baby?”

“I… What if you find someone you like more? Then where will I be?”

“Are you jealous?”

“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No baby, I need to know.”

“Just go out with Dean. I don’t care.”

“Yes you do.”

“Well you don’t care,” Crowley argued.

“Baby.” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “I love you baby.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“You want to go out with us?”

“No. You don’t want me there.”

“I always want you there baby.”

Crowley sniffled. “Promise?”

“Promise baby.”


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Love

As Sam rolled off of him Crowley held his feelings in check. There was no way the hunter cared for him the same way. “So, it was…” he trailed off unsure where to go.

“It was fantastic baby,” Sam replied.

“It was what?”

“It was great. What’s up with you lately?”

“Nothing,” Crowley muttered.

“Something’s up with you.”

“No. I’m … fine.”

“No you’re not. What’s wrong baby?”

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about… this?”

“By this do you mean you?”

“No! I… I mean…”

“You mean love?”

“No! Don’t. I mean…” 

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“No,” Crowley whispered.

“Why baby? What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just…”

“No one’s ever just loved you for you?”

Crowley curled into a ball. Gods he loved his Sam.

“I do love you baby.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re you. That’s it baby. Please accept it”

“I don’t know how.”

“It’s okay. I’m here for you. Baby?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Sweets

“Chocolates?”

“Yeah, what?”

“Nothing.”

“What, baby?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s obviously something.”

“No. Everything is fine Sam.”

“Not if you don’t like the gift.”

“I love it, love.”

“Baby, tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing love.”

“Obviously something’s wrong.”

“I don’t like chocolate. Okay?”

“Why didn’t you just say that?”

“Because. Just… Just because!”

“Okay?”

“It’s not okay! I… You…”

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Really?”

“Yes baby.” 

“I still don’t like chocolates!”

Sam smiled. "I know baby."

“I mean it!”

“I know baby,”

“No chocolates?”

“Never baby.”


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Tickles.

Sam jumped. God he hated being tickled. Dean used to tickle him when they were kids.

“Stop that!”

“Aw, is someone ticklish?”

“I mean it! I hate being tickled.”

“Everyone says that.”

“No, I mean it. Dean used to tickle me when we were kids. Sometimes he would tickle me till I couldn’t breath. I really hate tickling.”

“Mmm, what about kisses?”

“Kisses are more than welcome.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Crowley asked leaning in to kiss Sam.

“Mmm,” Sam murmured against Crowley’s lips.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Art

“Sam.”

“Mm,” Sam hummed sleepily.

“Wake up. The museum is opening soon.”

“I said we’d go, I didn’t say when,” Sam muttered turning over.

“You promised. First thing today.”

“And it will be the first thing we do, but can’t it wait til a decent hour?”

“It’s almost nine,” Crowley argued.

“Yes,” Sam agreed. “A good time for sleeping in when we don’t have anything else to do.”

“We have a museum to visit,” Crowley argued.

“You’re really not going to let me sleep are you?”

“Are you kidding me? This is the first time this exhibit has been in North America. Who needs sleep?”

“Me?”

Crowley smacked Sam with a pillow. “Up,” he ordered.

“Fine. I’m getting up, but you’re going to make this up to me later,” Sam grumbled.

“Yes, yes. Get dressed.”

“I thought you liked me naked,” Sam said with a small smile. 

“I don’t need people checking you out while I’m checking out the paintings. Clothes!”

“Fine,” Sam agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Dogs vs. Cats

“Seriously? A cat,” Sam asked.

“And just what’s wrong with cats,” Crowley asked.

“Nothing per se. Don’t you think maybe a dog’s better though?”

“A dog,” Crowley replied flatly.

“What’s wrong with a dog?”

“Nothing if you want an animal that slobbers all over everything.”

“So you want to get an animal that will claw the furniture to pieces?”

“That’s why you get them a scratching post.”

“Dean, tell him dogs are better pets.”

“No way,” Dean said putting his hands up and backing away a step. “The last time I said anything when you two were arguing neither of you talked to me for a week.”

“You’re really stuck on this cat thing,” Sam asked.

“Every bit as much as you’re stuck on getting a dog.”

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“We’ll get both.”

“Woah,” Dean interrupted. “What do you mean both?”

“You better make sure your dog doesn’t eat my baby,” Crowley stated, ignoring Dean.

“I thought I was your baby,” Sam replied smiling.

“Mmm, nope. You’re my love. My precious ball of fluff is going to be my baby.”

“Mmm, love you.”

“Seriously? If you two are going to do that go find a room,” Dean grumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Cooking

“I’m really not sure about this,” Crowley stated nervously.

“It’s really not that hard. Anyone can cook,” Sam informed him.

“Last time I tried this I set the kitchen on fire,” Crowley argued.

“You didn’t have help then. Now you have me. I’ll walk you through everything and we’re making something easy.”

“Easy?”

“Yep. Scrambled eggs.”

“Sam,” Crowley whined. “Eggs are what I set the kitchen on fire with last time.”

“Told you, you didn’t have help last time.” Sam grabbed milk and the carton of eggs out of the fridge and set them on the table. “Now. One bowl and a fork,” Sam said grabbing the items. Pulling out a few eggs Sam handed one to Crowley. “Tap it against the bowl lightly.”

“I can crack them. It’s the cooking part I can’t do,” Crowley muttered.

“Yes you can. Now, get cracking,” Sam ordered.

They cracked the eggs and tossed the shells in the trash.

“Now the milk,” Sam instructed. 

Uncapping the milk Crowley poured it slowly eyeing Sam every so often.

“There,” Sam finally said. 

“Now we mix it.”

Sam handed Crowley a fork and helped him whisk the mixture.

“Good. Now we pour them in the pan.”

Carefully Crowley poured the mixture into the pan. Sam handed him a spatula and moved behind him.

“Mm, this is nice,” Crowley purred.

“Pay attention,” Sam chided. “Cooking now, other things later.”

“Promise?”

“Only if you pay attention.”

Crowley grinned. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Crowley. Eggs.”

“Yes, sir,” Crowley replied smirking.

Crowley, with the help of Sam, turned the eggs to keep them from burning. Sam kept noting the consistency until he claimed they were finished. Turning off the burner, Sam backed away and instructed Crowley to use the spatula to scrape the eggs onto a plate. When Crowley was finished transferring the eggs Sam handed him salt and pepper.

“Mmm,” Crowley hummed. “Now ‘other things'?”

“Nope,” Sam agreed. “Now we eat, then ‘other things’.”

“I’m suddenly not hungry for eggs anymore,” Crowley smirked.

“Dean,” Sam yelled.

A few seconds later Dean poked his head into the kitchen. 

“Yeah?”

“We made you some scrambled eggs. Hope you’re hungry,” Sam said taking Crowley’s hand and leading him out of the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Their First Time

Sam stared at Crowley incredulously, completely stunned by the revelation. Crowley crossed his arms and turned to glare at the wall. “Like, really never?” Sam asked.

“‘S what I said isn’t it,” Crowley growled.

“So you’re first time with another man was-”

“Not a man,” Crowley growled. “A male demon.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Crowley and rested his head on his love’s shoulder. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories.”

“What about you?” Crowley asked suddenly as he turned back to face Sam. “When was _your_ first time with a man?”

Sam grimaced. “I was fifteen and it was pretty bad. Neither one of us got off.”

Crowley frowned as he stared at Sam. “Really?”

“Really,” Sam admitted. “We kind of avoided each other after that.”

“How did you two meet?” Crowley asked, genuinely curious.

“We went to school together,” Sam told him.

Crowley winced.

“We didn’t stay in one place long so that helped. It’s still not one of my favorite memories of sex though.”

“What is your favorite?”

Sam grinned. “The second time you and I were together.”

Crowley frowned again. “The second time?”

Sam shrugged. “Well yeah. The first time we were together you didn’t believe I really wanted to be with you. You thought it was a one time thing for me. It wasn’t until I convinced you it wasn’t a one night stand for me and we made love for the second time that you started to believe me.”

“Sam?”

“Yes Crowley?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”


End file.
